


We Fall As We Rise

by Williv



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Inhumans, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Multi, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Plausibles spoilers sur Infinity War, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Angst
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7182089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Williv/pseuds/Williv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le titan fou avait probablement gagné la première bataille mais pour Tony, il ne gagnerait pas celle-ci tant qu'ils étaient encore là.<br/>— Tu sais pourquoi tu ne gagnerais jamais contre nous tous, Thanos ? Nous, nous avons la Mort à nos côtés.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey !  
> Techniquement, ceci n'est pas ma première tentative dans le domaine de la fanfiction. J'en ai d'autres à mon actif que je n'ai jamais terminé mais celle-ci devrait l'être avant mi-août. Ahlala, vive la fac.  
> Concernant ça, j'ai tellement envie d'être devant Infinity War que je crée ma propre version deux ans en avance. Donc, possibles spoilers même si je ne suis pas pote avec les frères Russo.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

 

* * *

 

 

Techniquement, la probabilité de se retrouver au beau milieu du Wakanda et au pied de l'immense panthère noire en pleine nuit avait été nulle encore au matin.

Pourtant, elle était bien là, crachant son propre sang pour la énième fois sous les coups d'une créature bleue venue d'ailleurs. Sans vraiment savoir ce qu'ils lui voulaient tous les deux, ni pourquoi ils l'avaient emmenés ici.

Au nouveau coup dans les côtes, elle sentit à son plus grand regret son propre pouvoir refaire surface au creux de ses paumes.

— Je crois qu'elle est enfin prête, s'exclama brusquement celle qui l'assenait les coups.

La jeune femme cracha une nouvelle fois avant de se relever à l'aide de ses coudes. À quatre pattes, elle entrevit encore une fois son pouvoir tenter une nouvelle percée. Elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps face à sa propre puissance qui ne lui demandait que d'entrouvrir la porte qui lui bloquait l'accès à l'extérieur depuis tous ses mois. 

La créature bleue, le sourire aux lèvres, la souleva légèrement soudainement par le col dans l'optique de la mettre à genoux devant sa propre personne. De son côté, dès que le contact fut rompu, la jeune femme poussa un râle de douleur phénoménale en tentant de respirer un grand bol d'air frais.

— Je pense surtout que tu y allais un peu trop fort.

— Non. C'était juste assez pour apercevoir une petite faille dans son esprit, déclara finalement sa coéquipière en croissant les bras.

Malgré la douleur, elle ne les quittait pas des yeux. Non définitivement, elle ne comprenait toujours pas comme des êtres venus d'un autre monde avait appris son existence ou même son histoire. Elle n'était rien dans l'univers.

Cependant, il y avait bien une chose qu'elle avait très bien compris. Ils étaient prêts à déclencher la bombe énergétique qu'elle représentait pour remplir leur objectif.

Les mains plaqués sur les oreilles, elle hurla quand elle ressentit la première vague d'énergie se percuter à la sienne à l'intérieur de son crâne. Et sans le savoir à ce moment-là, son propre pouvoir qu'elle dénigrait tant, lui permit de ne pas sombrer en l'enveloppant dans un nuage cramoisi. 

Les images se succédaient sans qu'elle ne puisse y interférer. Elle y entrevit le sourire de Pietro, le dernier baiser fraternel qu'il lui avait adressé, et sa mort. Puis, elle aperçut un Vision tiraillé par les remords, un Captain dessinant dans un carnet devant un magnifique coucher de soleil ainsi qu'un Clint tentant maladroitement de réparer un vieux tracteur sous les rires de ses enfants.

La deuxième vague changea entièrement la donne. Ce qu'elle observait n'était plus qu'un monde de pure détresse où la mort semblait s'y être installé. Malgré tout, dans son champ de vision, une silhouette se détacha de tout ce carnage et se dirigeait négligemment vers elle. Le visage violet qui arborait un pur un sourire malsain la fit entrer dans un état de torpeur. Son propre cas s'accentua encore un peu plus lorsqu'il lui projeta violemment au visage les restes du bouclier de Steve à la figure. Certains morceaux arboraient encore du sang de son propriétaire.

La seconde suivante, elle se retrouva dans les airs, le cou tenu par une main enveloppé par un gant doré. Et ce dernier, sous les rires rauques de son possesseur, prit une allure aveuglante. Ce changement aussi simple soit-il, provoqua en elle une véritable implosion que ce soit dans son esprit ou dans la réalité. 

Quand elle retourna dans le monde des vivants, ses cris avaient laissé place à une respiration rapide et sifflante. Les yeux brouillés par les larmes, elle distingua quand même le sourire victorieux de la créature bleue. La deuxième créature quant-à-elle se retrouvait désormais en face d'elle.

— Tu as été d'une formidable aide et je suis sûr que Thanos serait prêt à te prendre sous son aile, marmonna-t-il en repoussant une des mèches de cheveux du visage de la jeune Maximoff. Il t'offrirait un monde à la hauteur de ta puissance.

La jeune femme toussota sans le quitter des yeux. Le sang comme la sueur coulait sans vergogne de son visage lui offrant sans nul doute une allure plus que fantomatique et cauchemardesque.

— Tu n'appartiens pas aux hommes. Tu appartiens aux dieux, Wanda.

À peine avait-il prononcé ces mots, qu'elle sentit une vague d'arrogance à la Pietro s’insufflait en elle, lui accordant le peu d'énergie qui lui fallait pour se lancer pleinement. Le reste, elle pouvait le gérer sans soucis.

Ainsi, elle cracha sur la créature qui visiblement ne possédait pas le même esprit de camaraderie que sa coéquipière. Profitant de sa surprise, elle roula sur le côté avant de se relever, les sourcils froncés et les mains emprises dans des halos rouges.

Elle n'attendit pas non plus pour le clouer au sol avec le pouvoir que lui avait accordé la pierre de l'esprit, d'un air enragé.   


— Le chaos est au-dessus des dieux, souffla-t-elle, hors d'elle.

Peu de temps après, une sensation étrange lui fit tourner sa tête vers la gauche. Étrangement, la découverte du corps inconscient de la deuxième créature au sol ne la fit pas tiquer plus que ça. Elle s’interrogea un peu plus en découvrant l'homme et le chien qui en étaient responsables. Mais rapidement, ce dernier aux yeux d'un bleu électrique et hypnotique jeta un coup d’œil à celui toujours cloué au sol qui lui rendit la pareille. Puis, il s'était tournée vers elle avant de pointer du doigt la forêt en face d'eux. Wanda soupira de joie ; le roi était sur le point d'arrivée.

Mais la joie fut de courte durée. L'esprit en ébullition, elle se tourna de nouveau vers l'homme au costume entièrement noir. L'échange fut bref et silencieux. Il ne lui accorda une brève vision mentale d'une ville aussi mystérieuse que lui avant de disparaître avec le chien. 

 

* * *

 

 

La Maximoff après la surprise passée, avait laissé volontiers Barnes s'occuper de ses plaies au visage. Les légers tremblements venant du bras métallique lui avaient rapidement fait comprendre que l'acquisition n'avait été que très récente.

Après plusieurs minutes finalement, il lui avait fait comprendre que son réveil ne datait que de quelques jours et qu'il luttait encore contre son propre corps malgré les soins qu'il avait reçus.

Ainsi, alors que ce dernier lui tendit une poche de glace, elle attrapa cette dernière en relâchant un peu de son énergie qui rencontra sans encombre la peau de l'ancien soldat.

À ce contact, Bucky eut un bref moment d'absence avant de reprendre ses esprits à l'instant même où le roi du Wakanda entra de nouveau dans la pièce. Il leur adressa un léger sourire avant de se tourner et d'allumer l'écran juste devant eux.

Durant les premiers instants, Steve semblait heureux de revoir T'Challa. Ses sentiments se changèrent rapidement quand ce dernier se décala légèrement pour la montrer à l'ancien leader des Avengers.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda sans attendre Rogers non sans adresser un regard à son Bucky.

— Quelqu'un est en approche pour tous nous tuer, lança finalement Wanda après un regard attendu avec T'Challa.

 


	2. “Ne combat jamais un homme qui n’a rien à perdre.” - Baltasar Gracian y Morales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne lecture et merci !

Le nez plongé sur le corps meurtri de Vision, Tony avait déjà perdu le fil de la conversation depuis plusieurs minutes. Il s’en voulait de ne pas pouvoir en faire plus qu’il n’en avait déjà fait. L’énergie solaire ou même un réacteur Arc, ne pourrait jamais remplacer la puissance d’une des pierres de l’infini. Pour pouvoir trouver un remplaçant digne de son nom, il lui fallait du temps. Temps qu’ils n’avaient plus vraiment. C’était de sa propre initiative qu’ils l’avaient amené ici. Si c’était leurs derniers moments tous ensemble, ils se devaient d'être tous présents.

Il avait accepté sans broncher le rôle qu’ils lui avaient accordé. Tandis que tous les autres s’étaient rassemblé en un cercle à quelques mètres de lui pour discuter stratégie, lui avait pris place devant la table holographique. À sa gauche, le docteur Cho s’activait toujours devant Vison en se frottant les poignets de temps à autre pour faire passer sa nervosité. Il lui avait adressé un léger mouvement de la tête quand elle s’était tournée vers lui.  
La carte du monde se déployait devant lui. Sous ses yeux, des dizaines de signaux s’allumèrent. En bout de quelques secondes, un léger rictus de joie se forma sur son visage. Il devait bien l’avouer Fury avait fait un putain de bon boulot ; tous ces points se dirigeaient vers leur position comme prévu.

— Des nouvelles de ton côté ?

Tony releva subitement la tête pour découvrir un Captain en costume de guerre, le bouclier dans les dos. Remarquant une nouvelle fois la lueur de regret dans ses yeux bleus, il se replongea immédiatement dans l’univers qu’ils avaient connu des mois auparavant. La gorge serrée, il se mordilla l’intérieur de ses joues lorsque le soldat se plaça à sa gauche.

— Fury a fait son boulot, dit-il finalement avant croiser les bras et de faire face au corps tendu de son interlocuteur. Et vous ?

Steve avait adressé un bref regard à leur troupe en face d’eux. Elle était maigre mais ils avaient tout de même d’incroyables atouts. Le peuple des Inhumains était à leurs côtés en la présence de leur roi, Black Bolt et de la sœur de la reine, Crystal. Ils pouvaient aussi compter sur la présence de Carol Danvers. Et le Docteur Strange, de son côté, ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Tous les anciens, quant à eux, tentaient tant bien que mal à se tenir prêt. Il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il les attendait là-bas. Malgré les avertissements de Wanda, les dires de Crystal et les dernières images vidéo envoyées par Vision avant de sombrer dans les abysses, il ne pouvait que s’avancer qu’à tâtons. Cependant, il y avait bien une chose qu’il pouvait dire, c’était le fait que ce qui les attendait été un véritable monstre.

— On s’élancera quand tu nous donneras le signal définitif, déclara Rogers en se grattant mollement sa barbe naissante. Tu surveilleras nos arrières d’ici avec Natasha et Clint. Ensuite, libre à toi de nous rejoindre en bas.

En vérité, il comptait aussi sur lui pour accepter de rester ici. Pour Sam, il avait seulement réussi à le dissuader de ne pas s’approcher du combat en l’état pur. Il se devait de tous les protéger car, il savait impertinemment que de simples humains seront réduits à l’état de poussières la seconde même où ils poseront un pied à terre. Il n’avait tout bonnement pas envie de les voir participer à une partie d’échecs qui était déjà peut-être perdue d’avance.

— Même si je te le déconseille fortement, chuchota-t-il finalement d’une petite voix.

Pendant un court instant, Tony resta pantois. Dans son écouteur logé dans son oreille droite, les voix se succédèrent sans lui laisser le moindre répit. Parmi elles, il avait rapidement reconnu celles de Fury, Hill et celle de Coulson dont ils avaient dû digérer la nouvelle sans avoir le droit de poser la moindre question. Ce qui ne leur posait plus vraiment de problèmes.

Juste avant de s’appuyer sur ses deux poings contre la table, il coupa temporairement son accès à toutes les communications.

— Comme tu l’avais si bien dit, il y a des années, on se battra ensemble. Et d’ailleurs, techniquement, dire non à l’opportunité de voir une créature encore jamais vue sur Terre relèverait du véritable sacrilège pour une personne de ma trempe.

Il devait bien l’avouer le petit sourire de Rogers venait de lui illuminer quelque peu sa journée emplit de solitude. Et pris de court, il ne pouvait que lui répondre par un sourire à son tour. Les voilà bien idiot devant cette troupe de super-héros. Heureusement pour eux, la majorité d’entre eux avait l’esprit ailleurs.

— En parlant de ça… commença le soldat.

— Ouais ?

— J’aimerais que tu remettes la main sur Banner.

Sans attendre, Tony appuya sur un coin de l’écran avant de faire glisser son doigt sur la largeur de l’écran ouvrant ainsi une nouvelle fenêtre. Après quelques secondes, il avait, tous les deux, l’honneur de découvrir un Bruce changé assis au milieu d’un Quinjet en plein vol.

— Il devrait arriver dans peu de temps, dit-il sous le regard surpris de Steve. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, le retrouver a été l’affaire de quelques minutes mais le convaincre a été plus difficile.

— Pourquoi ?

— Quelque chose a changé avec Hulk, répondit mollement Stark. Et il en a peur.

Quelques minutes plus tôt il avait exactement posé la même question à Banner et rapidement un froid entre eux s’était installé. À ce moment-là, il avait presque pu entendre les battements accélérés du cœur de son interlocuteur. Pourtant, celui-ci avait réussi à lui marmonner cette brève explication avant d’accepter son offre. Tony n’avait pas cherché à en savoir plus. Le silence avait été plutôt significatif.

Tandis qu’une légère moue inquiète s’était inscrit sur le visage du Captain, Stark se mordit l’intérieur des joues en observant l’écran. Une fenêtre venait de s’ouvrir sous l’initiative de Jocaste, l’informant d’un appel entrant. Il n’y en avait qu’un seul capable de le contacter par l’intermédiaire de la jeune I.A. en contrant sans difficultés toutes les protections qu’il avait lui-même mises en place, le tout sans les mettre à mal.

Il porta la main sur son écouteur pour le remettre en marche, le sourire aux lèvres, sous les yeux estomaqués du soldat.

— Je suis toujours d’accord pour que tu me donnes un petit cours d’électronique.

— _« Je te le donnerais après qu’on en est fini, lui répondit T’Challa d’une voix quelque peu moqueuse. Je ne suis plus très loin de votre position avec en ma possession quelques objets qui devraient vous intéresser. »_

Un nouveau point apparu soudainement sur l’écran.

— Ta présence est prise en compte, l’accès à l’intérieur de l’héliporteur te sera autorisé dès que ton avion aura atterri. Je te souhaite la bienvenue dans l’Apocalypse, Black Panther, lui indiqua Tony sous le regard éberlué de Wanda qui quelques secondes plus tôt, s’était rapproché du corps inanimé de Vision.

— _« Merci pour l’invitation, je te revaudrais ça un autre jour, s’exclama l’héritier du trône de Wakanda avant de couper dans un rire la communication. »_

Tony poussa un petit soupir de soulagement. Une nouvelle variable venait d’entrer en jeu et il ne pouvait être plus heureux.

 

* * *

 

Ils avaient finalement décidé de se réunir une dernière fois dans l’immense salle de commandement.

De son côté, Steve s’était accordé quelques minutes. Se trouvant ainsi à l’arrière de la troupe, il avait été plus facile pour lui de les laisser. D’un pas léger mais rapide, il s’était dirigé d’une seule traite en direction de sa chambre. À l’intérieur, il détacha son bouclier avant de le poser contre le mur.

Il avait déjà préparé le nécessaire de bon matin en sachant pertinemment que la chose lui permettrait de gagner quelques instants. Il ne lui restait plus qu’à appuyer sur un seul et unique bouton pour lancer la communication, ce qu’il fit sans plus attendre.

Le visage de son interlocuteur apparut rapidement à l’écran. Et ce fut dans un silence presque assourdissant que les deux hommes se firent face.

— Dis-moi que vous allez mettre une raclée au titan, soupira Bucky en s’enfonçant un peu plus dans sa chaise.

Steve esquissa un sourire. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le lui dire sans qu’une petite voix ne lui souffle le contraire. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il avait refusé de se voiler la face plus longtemps ; ce qui les attendait en bas était sûrement l’une des pires choses qu’il aurait pu leur arriver.

— Dis-moi que tu vas mener ta dernière armée à la victoire. Dis-moi que ce vous apprêtez à faire n’est pas vain.

— Je ne peux rien de promettre, Buck, lui annonça Rogers d’un ton qu’il désirait le plus calme possible.

Le Captain fronça les sourcils et ferma les yeux quand il entendit le bruit du bois brisé. C’était à prévoir. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Barnes avait repris sa place, le visage impassible.

— Je devrais être à vos côtés en ce moment, articula le dernier entre ses dents.

— Non, le coupa court Steve. Si quelque chose se passe ici, j’ai besoin de toi pour une dernière chose.

L’attitude de son ami changea brusquement, la froideur avait disparu et avait été remplacé par de la surprise.

— Je veux que tu reprennes ma place en tant que Captain America.

 

* * *

 

Tony retrouva son souffle lorsqu’il aperçut Steve franchir la porte d’un air décidé. Même si aucun d’entre eux n’avait osé demander où s’était réfugié le chef des troupes, aucun ne releva l’absence en sa présence. Le nez rougi de l’intéressé étant bien plus visible qu’il ne l’aurait souhaité.

— Donc, si j’ai bien compris, qu’est-ce qui assure nos arrières si aucun des géants n’est capable de le mettre à terre ? lui demanda Rhodes.

Les deux sourcils du génie se levèrent momentanément à la suite de la question. Surpris, il se retint de recracher le contenu de ses joues dans une zone qui ne pouvait que lui apporter que des ennuis. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre contrôle de son corps.

— Les _géants_  ? articula difficilement Stark en reposant sa tasse sur la table.

— Tu m’as très bien compris, Tony. Je te parle de ceux qui vont descendre en bas.

La bouche de son interlocuteur forma subitement un léger « o ». Tandis qu’il s’apprêtait à formuler sa réponse, l’arrivée brutalement de Natasha à leurs côtés le coupa net. Profitant pleinement du silence entre les deux hommes, elle roula sur sa chaise jusqu’à eux, un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres.

— Jolie trouvaille mais je suis plus adepte des malchanceux, lança-t-elle après s’être arrêtée.

Les deux amis s’observèrent un instant avant de hausser les épaules.

— C’est une façon de voir les choses, à vrai dire. D’une façon plus sarcastique, soupira le militaire. J’attends toujours la réponse à ma question.

Sans qu’il ne puisse y interférer, l’esprit de Tony se mit une nouvelle fois à vagabonder. La chose lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent, à son plus grand regret. Un jour, il sera incapable d’agir à temps devant un putain de danger et il ne pourrait plus que compter sur ceux qui l’entouraient ou sur sa connexion permanente avec Jocaste pour lui sauver les fesses.

Durant ses instants, il se dissociait de l’univers qui l’hébergeait pour se plonger dans un univers étranger où les sons étaient amplifiés et où son propre corps lui semblait peser une tonne. Généralement, les secondes qui succédaient le début de la crise se résumaient par l’apparition formelle de la gaine dorée à la base de sa nuque.

C'était donc dans une certaine inquiétude qu'il porta rapidement sa main au niveau de sa nuque. Cette nouveauté était son petit secret, en quelque sorte. Tant qu'il ne sortirait pas du stade de prototype, personne ne devait le savoir. Même pas Rhodey.

Heureusement pour lui, ses deux amis s'étaient engagés dans une conversation passionnante et ne lui prêtaient plus vraiment d'attention, ce qu'il lui permit de reprendre une position beaucoup plus ordinaire. Au bout d'un certain temps, il reposa ses yeux sur l'autre partie de la troupe debout en face d'eux. Quand il rencontra les yeux bleus de Rogers, il soupira avant d'adresser une tape amicale à Rhodey.

— Le Captain réclame notre présence, articula-t-il tandis qu'il attrapa sa tasse. Conseil de guerre.

Leurs deux visages prirent soudainement une moue plus inquiète. Cependant, aucun d'entre eux ne protesta.

Tony, quant à lui, se faufila jusqu'à Steve pour arborer le rôle qui lui était attribué depuis le début. Quand il passa devant lui, il lança tout de même un coup d’œil à celui qui s'apprêter à leur balancer un magnifique discours sans aucune préparation. Plus de nez rougi, mais une petite lueur inquiétante dans les yeux de l'ancien soldat l'avait remplacé sans ménagement.

Il détestait ce sentiment qui semblait se propager dans la tête du Captain ; le sentiment d'être pris au piège en sachant que les seules issues qui étaient à disposition ne pouvaient être que défavorables. En général, dans ce contexte, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre et faire face, le tout en essayant de protéger ceux qui comptaient le plus pour nous en détriment de nous-même. Et à vrai dire, il détestait encore le plus le fait de le voir entrer dans cette spirale infernale sans pouvoir l'en sortir.

— Je tenais à vous remercier d'être là, débuta Steve en lançant un bref regard à Bruce positionné aux côtés de Wanda. Vraiment. Merci d'avoir accepté de faire face à quelque chose qui est au-dessus de nous. Comme vous le savez, Thanos a en sa position l'une des pierres de l'infini. La simple possession de l'un de ses artefacts n'est généralement pas un bon signe et encore plus lorsque nous ne connaissons que très peu leur réel pouvoir.

Il inspira un bon coup avant de continuer, d'un ton un peu plus faible :

— Je ne peux plus faire de promesse. C'est au-delà de mes moyens. Aujourd'hui, nous nous battons contre un individu aussi vicieux que l'avait été Loki, des années auparavant. Nous avons peut-être des bons jokers sous la manche, mais ils seront sans doute insuffisants. Mais, ce ne doit pas être un signe d'échec pour ceux qui restent. Car aujourd'hui, nous allons nous battre sans savoir ce qui nous attend la seconde suivante, comme l'ont fait des millions de personnes avant nous. Certains auront la chance de se relever mais d'autres n'auront que d'autres choix que de rencontrer la Mort en personne.

Les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés, Stark s'était tournée vers celui qui venait clairement de leur avouer qu'ils devaient s'apprêter à mourir dans l'heure. Cependant, l'intéressé semblait plus préoccupé par l'arrivée soudaine de Stephen Strange que par la dizaine de paires d'yeux estomaqués.

 

* * *

 

Ce fut avec une certaine appréhension qu'il avait assisté au décollage du Quinjet en compagnie de Black Panther et de Rhodey. Clint et Natasha étant bloqué aux commandes. Les aurevoirs avaient été brefs mais remplis de sentiments. De leur place, les trois hommes avaient entendu la fermeture des portes avant de rejoindre les deux pilotes.

De son propre chef, il avait passé rôle de chef de communications externes à T'Challa en le savant bien plus apte que lui, pour prendre celui de la communication interne. Au centre de la pièce, le casque sur la tête, il avait déployé son propre matériel holographique. On pouvait y compter cinq écrans dont quatre destiné aux caméras placées sur Sam, Wanda, Steve et Carol. Le dernier, le plus grand, lui offrait une image en direct de l'endroit où aller se dérouler l'action.

Maintenant, il ne pouvait qu'attendre l'activation des caméras à l'atterrissage du Quinjet sous les regards inquiets de Clint et de Natasha. Tandis qu'ils avaient l'un et l'autre pour se soutenir, lui ne pouvait que compter sur la chaise sur laquelle son postérieur était installé. Rhodey ayant rejoint Black Panther pour lui apporter une quelconque aide.

Ce fut la voix grave du Captain qui lui fit relever la tête lui indiquant l'ouverture de la porte. Sans rien rajouter, Tony s'était relevé pour retrouver une position plus appropriée au travail. La blancheur du paysage était fascinante même pour ceux qui se trouvaient au-dessus des nuages. La seule chose qui réussît à sortir Stark de sa torpeur, fut la remarque de Wanda à Steve qui l'encourageait à ne pas penser à des souvenirs qui n'avaient plus lieu d'exister.

— Je te payerais un voyage au soleil après tout ça, lança d'une seule traite Tony.

Malgré qu'il ne perçût rien à son oreille de la part du Captain, le petit sourire de Wanda perçu par la caméra du jeune homme lui fit directement comprendre qu'il avait réussi son coup.

— Je veux bien essayer Hawaï, lui répondit finalement Rogers avant de s'engager définitivement sur le terrain gelé en compagnie des autres.

La première chose qu'ils les avaient tous rassemblés devant les écrans avait été la découverte du trône au milieu de ce désert. Aucun n'avait non plus prononcé un mot en découvrant le monstre violet qui se tenait devant les autres, négligemment installé sur ledit trône. Ils n'avaient pas non plus réussi à réagir quand il s'était levé pour se positionner en face d'eux, les deux bras écartés en riant à pleins poumons.

Après avoir tourné l'angle de vue de la caméra de l'écran principale, Tony hurla subitement le prénom de Wanda et celui de Sam pour les prévenir de ce qui arrivait à vitesse grand V au-dessus d'eux. Sans attendre, dans les airs depuis le début, le jeune homme avait plongé et avait neutralisé à grands coups de jus la plupart des petits montres venus d'ailleurs. La sokovienne éprit dans un halo rougeâtre avait éliminé ce qui restait d'un simple claquement de mains en direction du ciel, ce qui avait diffusait sa brume rougeâtre.

Les minutes suivantes avaient été encore plus angoissantes pour eux de leur perchoir sécurisé. Ils ne pouvaient qu'assister aux combats qui se déroulaient sous leurs yeux. Chacun de leurs camarades avait reçu par magie, quelques secondes plus tôt, un autre exemplaire des créatures éliminées par deux des leurs. Mais cette fois-ci avec des conditions physiques plus aptes au combat.

Bruce, jusqu'à là silencieux, laissa pleinement la place à Hulk qui ne fit qu'une bouchée de celui en face de lui. Puis, ils assistèrent à un mélange mélodieux entre rayons d'énergies fournis par Carol, et de brume de Wanda. Du côté des inhumains, Black Bolt ne se contentait que d'attraper sa créature et celle de Crystal, de les placer côté à côte pour ensuite les ensuite les effacer de son champ de vision à l'aide d'un simple murmure.

Cependant à la surprise générale, chacun vit un Captain peu combatif qui ne se contentait que de repousser les coups grâce à son bouclier. Pourtant, il ordonna à tous ceux à terre de ne pas s'approcher de lui. Malgré tout, Tony remarqua le petit coup d'oeil que Rogers lançait à un Hulk étrangement calme, qui lui renvoya la pareille. Sous les yeux de tous, Hulk avait attrapé celui qui tentait encore de toucher le visage de Steve et l'envoya en direction d'un Black Bolt qui effectua le même travail de destruction totale.

Voyant le rapprochement discret entre l'ancien soldat et grand monstre vert, Stark bloqua son écoute uniquement sur celle de Steve, toujours ouverte.

— Hulk, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé avec Banner ?

— Chacun a connu la mort de l'autre, lui rétorqua Hulk, d'une voix rauque et puissante. 

Le génie resta un beau moment plongé dans la stupéfaction. Il comprenait pleinement la peur de Banner à présent. Hulk et lui avait, d'une certaine façon, fusionner ce qui entraînait certaines améliorations du côté de son alter ego. Qui le rendait facilement plus dangereux.

Sa théorie se confirma d'elle-même les secondes suivantes. Le monstre vert, après un regard entendu avec un Captain admiratif, avait effectué un bond suffisamment puissant pour se retrouver derrière Thanos, en fracturant au passage dans un immense fracas l'importante plaque de glace sous leurs pieds. Tandis que les deux colosses s'engageaient dans un combat mortel, les autres furent affublés de leurs copies conformes – pouvoirs compris.

Tony resta pantois devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Le Titan, un pied posé sur le corps inanimé de celui qui lui avait autrefois sauvé la vie à New York, offrait son plus beau sourire à ceux encore debout. La seconde suivante, les copies avaient disparu ce qui entraîna irrémédiablement une attaque qui ne pouvait plus être déviée.

— Putain de merde, murmura discrètement Clint en voyant le déluge qu'ils avaient tous engagé.

Dans le creux des oreilles de Stark, les cris et les appels de Sam aux autres membres de l'équipe fusaient sans s'interrompre. Devant ses yeux, la zone de combat avait pris une teinte apocalyptique.

Subitement, à l'instant même où la brume rouge de Wanda engloba ses camarades, un son sourd eut pour conséquence la destruction directe contre le mur du casque de Tony. Quand il releva la tête, leur destin lui semblait encore plus funeste. La caméra de Wanda n'affichait plus que le visage d'un Sam qui regardait le liquide rouge au bout de ses doigts d'un air inquiet. L'écran principal, quant à lui, leur dévoilait un tout nouveau paysage, le désert glacial avait perdu de son unité face à la puissance du roi des Inhumains enveloppé par de multiples courants électriques. Mais, celle de Steve, était encore plus inquiétante ; Thanos venait de lui jeter à la figure les bouts de son bouclier qui n'était plus aussi indestructible puis, sans lui laisser le moindre repos, l'envoya au tapis à l'aide de son poing.

Suite à la destruction du casque, Jocaste avait réactivé le son sur des enceintes intégrées au système de projection. Ce fut ainsi qu'ils eurent tous la joie d'entendre les paroles paniqués de Sam à propos des filles du groupe, le rire du Titan Fou, mais aussi le bruit d'impact et sa résultante entre le poing du monstre violet et la mâchoire de Rogers.

Devant ce carnage, Tony sentit en lui quelque chose se briser. Alors que ses comparses restaient encore figés sur les écrans, il prit une grande respiration. Peu importe, les paroles de Steve à présent.

— Ramenez-les ici. Je vais vous donner un peu plus de temps, leur lança-t-il avant de déguerpir en direction du pont du décollage.

Au milieu de sa course, il s'était débarrassé de ses vêtements pour la troquer contre la gaine dorée qui enveloppa maintenant presque la totalité de son corps. L'opération terminée, il appela son armure stockée dans sa chambre. À la fin de sa course, l'ensemble des pièces s'étaient accolé à son corps ; la seule chose qui lui restait, l'avant de son casque, était dans sa main et se fut avec des mains quelque peu tremblante qui le positionna avant de décoller.

Il avait intentionnellement atterri auprès d'une Carol et d'une Crystal qui tentait de maintenir debout une Scarlet Witch inanimé et au bas du visage ensanglanté.

— Restez ici, les autres vont bientôt revenir vous récupérer, leur indiqua Tony avant de répartir en vol en direction de Sam et du Captain.

Sans se soucier de vents glacials, il avait soulevé son casque pour observer la scène de ses propres yeux. La neige avait pris une couleur rougeâtre sous la tête de Steve et l'hématome au niveau de sa mâchoire ne pouvait qu'empirer. Le pire était peut-être ses yeux fermés et la faible élévation de son thorax à chacune de ses inspirations.

Le bruit deux moteurs se fit rapidement entendre. De sa place, il assista à l'extraction de Banner par Clint qui redécolla aussitôt mais aussi à l'atterrissage de l'avion de Black Panther qui délaissa son avion à grands pas pour les rejoindre. Tandis que Sam tenait entre ses mains l'ancien bouclier qui avait tant signifié pour eux, T'Challa avait soulevé et porté dans ses bras le corps de Steve.

— Sois malin, Tony, lui murmura ce dernier avant de repartir en direction de l'avion en compagnie de Sam.

Sans attendre, Stark repositionna correctement l'avant de son casque. Même si Black Bolt se débrouillait très bien tout seul, il ne pouvait pas le laisser.

Ce fut dans l’optique de fournir une quelconque aide à l'inhumain qui survola son combat avec Thanos. Au bout d'un certain temps, il remarqua que le Titan Fou prenait systématiquement certaines protections pour que son adversaire ne soit pas tenté de s'approcher de sa ceinture autour ses hanches. Les secondes suivantes, suite à ce raisonnement, il avait pris la plus stupide décision de sa vie, il tira un missile sur l'unique sacoche de la ceinture.

La réponse ne se fut pas priée ; Thanos envoya l'inhumain à une vingtaine de mètres avant d'écraser le missile dans sa main, le tout sans le quitter des yeux.

Tony ne regretta non pas sa décision lorsqu'une force l'envoya valser sur des dizaines de mètres avant de le faire lourdement rencontrer un sol aussi dur que du béton. Même si l'impact l'avait sonné, il réussit tout de même à distinguer le monstre violet qui s'agenouillait devant lui. Malheureusement à ce moment-là, il ne put l'empêcher de retirer la partie avant de son casque.

— Vous savez ce que j'affectionne tout particulièrement en ce moment ? lança Thanos d'une voix moqueuse. Le moment exact où l'individu qui se trouve en face de moi comprend qu'il va devoir creuser sa propre tombe.

Le corps comme immobilisé, il ne put que l'observer retirer le cube cosmique de la sacoche et le tendre dans sa direction.

— Dommage pour vous que l'Asgardien n'est plus apte à protéger cette pauvre petite planète.

Derrière le colosse, il aperçut l'avion de Black Panther. En les voyant, il aurait aimé leur hurler de déguerpir et de bombarder mais même son cerveau était incapable de réagir en conséquence. Pourtant, dans ses oreilles, la voix du possesseur de l'avion ne disparaissait pas.

Et lorsque Thanos posa sa main libre autour de son crâne et le cube cosmique sur le plastron de l'armure, il entendit un hurlement. Puis, tout aussi soudainement, ce fut le silence.

Quand il put à nouveau ouvrir les yeux, Thanos avait disparu. Mais, il devait se mettre aussi à l'évidence que lui aussi avait disparu de la surface de la Terre, du moins.

Il n'avait jamais eu la chance d'observer trois différentes étoiles d'aussi près.


	3. “Le mort est le guide du vivant.” - Proverbe Tamil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne lecture !

Malheureusement pour lui, la réalité le percuta de pleine face dès qu'il posa à nouveau ses deux pieds sur une surface dure.

Ce n'était pas son monde. Ni sa Terre. Il était seul dans une copie de la cité mythique de l'Atlantide, détruite et vidée de ses habitants après le cataclysme. Et le comble de l'ironie, son armure – sa seule chance de survie – le lâchait.

Et tandis que les pièces de son armure tombaient à ses pieds et qu'un costume noir reprenait sa place, l'air fut brusquement plus rare. Sous l'effet de la douleur et de la surprise, il ne put que reculer jusqu'à rencontrer un mur sur lequel il prit appui pour rejoindre à nouveau le sol poussiéreux avec plus ou moins de difficultés.

Le voilà seul et perdu dans un univers qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il n'aurait probablement jamais la chance de revoir le visage de tous les autres encore une fois car si Thanos disait vrai, son unique espoir de sortir d'ici venait de partir en lambeaux.

Le corps tremblant, Tony ramena ses jambes contre son torse avant de caler son visage entre ses deux genoux. Il détestait son putain de cerveau qui n'hésitait pas à lui renvoyer en pleine face des crises d'angoisse incontrôlables. Qui, à elles seules, lui rappelaient à quel point il n'était qu'un simple humain chétif et orgueilleux à souhait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, son propre cas s'aggrava quand il en vint à penser qu'il existait une certaine possibilité que Thanos ait disparu juste après lui en laissant les autres sans réponses. Ils le croyaient peut-être déjà mort.

L'autre question qui restait aussi en suspens dans un coin de son esprit le renvoya quelque peu au monde des vivants. Si Thanos avait disparu lui-aussi, il pouvait être ici avec lui et il n'avait rien pour se protéger.

Cette seule pensée lui redonna un peu d'aplomb pour rejoindre à quatre les restes de son armure. Le réacteur arc était mort. Et sans ce dernier, même s'il pouvait encore servir de l'ensemble comme une armure, il devenait un véritable poids mort. Incapable de courir en cas de danger.

L'esprit en ébullition, il ne remarqua pas immédiatement le second souffle qui se mêlait au sien. Ni les bruits de pas se rapprochant dans sa direction. Ni le faible tintement métallique qui accompagnait chacun de ses pas.

Ce ne fut que lorsque la personne en question s’agenouilla en face de lui et qu'il prit l'une plaque de l'armure qu'il releva brusquement la tête avant de plonger dans un état d'alerte maximal.

La femme aurait probablement pu le tuer depuis le début si elle l'aurait vraiment voulu mais elle préférait visiblement inspecter son travail de plus près en silence.

Le fait qu'elle avait une apparence tout à fait humaine était quelque chose de terrifiant à ses yeux mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de la sensation de solitude et de mort qu'elle dégageait. Même si elle était l'une des plus belles femmes qu'il avait eu la chance de voir dans sa misérable existence.

Ainsi, tandis qu'il l'observait interdit avec la bouche entrouverte, elle esquissa un très bref sourire en reposant ce qu'elle détenait avant de repousser ses cheveux d'un noir corbeau derrière son oreille droite. La jeune femme ne posa pas immédiatement les yeux sur lui après ça, elle regarda à sa gauche avec un air satisfait au visage avant de se tourner vers lui.

Ses yeux noirs le scrutaient avec malice comme si elle était au courant des plus grands secrets de l'univers. Puis, d'un geste beaucoup trop rapide pour lui, elle lui attrapa son poignet droit tenant encore mollement le plastron.

 

— Il est temps de dormir, Anthony, murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible.

 

_Il y avait pire que Thanos finalement_ , observa-t-il avant de s’effondrer, les yeux clos.

 

_

 

 

Le réveil se trouva être chaotique et douloureux sur un carrelage gelé. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs secondes pour se souvenir de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

 

— Merde, échappa Tony en se relevant d'un bond manquant de tomber sur les bouts de son armure posés à ses pieds.

 

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle l'avait emmené au dernier étage de la tour contre laquelle il s'était réfugié plus tôt.

 

— Anthony Edward Stark.

 

L'intéressé tiqua en entendant son nom complet prononcé par une voix qu'il n'avait jamais cru pouvoir réentendre autrement que par des vidéos. Il ferma brusquement les yeux, espérant que ce n'était qu'une simple hallucination auditive causée par tous ses traumatismes et non pas un fait réel. Cependant, le jeune Stark se tourna de lui-même vers l'origine de la voix.

Il ne découvrit que la même jeune femme qui l'observait d'un air amusé à trois mètres de lui.

 

— Qui êtes-vous ? la questionna-t-il finalement d'une voix tremblotante.

— Permets-moi de m'occuper de quelque chose avant de devoir te répondre, lui répondit-elle en fessant apparaître entre ses mains sans faire de geste particulier, le plastron de l'armure.

 

Quand le réacteur arc redémarra mystérieusement, le cœur de Tony manqua un battement. Finalement, et si la plus grande menace qu'il naviguait dans l'univers n'était pas Thanos mais bien elle ?

Malgré tout quand elle sembla avoir fini, sa propre curiosité lui fit rappeler sa pièce principale tandis que sa tenue repr enait des teintes dorées. À sa plus grande surprise, tout se rassembla sans encombre. Il n'eut pas non plus le temps de broncher quand l'avant du casque se matérialisa quand il reposa les yeux sur elle. En somme, le voilà redevenu Iron Man en un claquement de doigt.

Après quelques secondes de latence, Tony ouvrit son casque pour lancer un regard perdu à l'instigatrice de tout ce changement. 

 

— Pourquoi ? articula-t-il finalement.

— Pourquoi ? reprit-elle. La Mort ne peut pas vivre s'il n'y a plus rien.

 

Stark fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

 

— Comment survivrait-elle si plus personne n'est apte de fournir un culte ? Elle aura probablement un fin aussi tragique que vous. C'est aussi simple que ça, humain.

 

Le génie recula d'un pas d'appréhension. Lui, l'homme de l'avenir, était effrayé par le sien. Il sentait un événement arrivé à pleine vitesse et il n'avait aucun moyen de l'arrêter.

 

— Tu parais effrayé, je me trompe ? le questionna-t-elle en s'approchant lentement vers lui.

 

L’intéressé déglutit, tout en reculant. Il commençait à comprendre à présent ; il aurait dû déguerpir dès qu'il en avait eu l'occasion.

 

— Es-tu effrayé par la mort, Stark ? Toi , qu'il l'a évité tant de fois. Tu ne devrais même plus trembler en ce moment.

 

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. C'était probablement l'une des seules choses qui n'admettrait que ce soit aux autres ou à lui-même. La mort n'admettait aucune solution. C'était un billet sans retour pour une destination que pour celui qui le tenait.

Il ne tenait pas non plus laisser les autres sans pouvoir les revoir ou même les embêter une dernière fois.

 

— C'est une chose futile tous ces sentiments, lança-t-elle en repoussant ces cheveux en arrière. Vous vous auto-détruisez, c'est presque effrayant.

— Je parie sur le fait que vous l'êtes encore plus, rétorqua-t-il finalement.

 

Quand elle lui adressa un sourire franc, il sût immédiatement qu'il allait probablement regretter d'avoir ouvert la bouche.

 

— Tu ne sais pas quel point j'attendais que cette affirmation sorte de sa bouche.

 

Tony poussa un cri dès lors que le sourire de son interlocuteur s'estompa.

Il n'aurait probablement jamais aussi parié sur le fait qu'il replongerait dans la vision encore plus froide que celle fournit par Wanda quelques années plus tôt.

Le sang ne cessait de couler de la plaie de Steve et il n'avait aucun moyen d'arrêter ce carnage. Il avait beau essayer de compresser cette dernière avec ses mains, rien n'y faisait. Ces propres doigts disparaissaient sous tout ce volume de sang.

Les yeux de Rogers ne le quittèrent cependant pas même quand il prit enfin conscience que le flot avait cessé. Tony, tremblant, porta l'une de ses mains ensanglantées sur sa joue pour essuyer les larmes qui venait d'y prendre place. Il avait inutile comme la dernière fois ; il mourrait par sa faute.

Ce fut avec une douleur branlante au cœur qui était parmi les vivants. Dans ses oreilles, son propre casque émettait des bips alarmants, lui indiquant une fréquence cardiaque trop importante.

Une nouvelle larme coula à nouveau sur les joues quand il reposa les yeux sur la jeune femme. Il aurait probablement crié si la surprise n'avait pas été plus forte.

Elle était le portrait craché de ses propres souvenirs. Et c'était probablement ça qui était douloureux. Ce n'était en aucun cas sa mère, il le savait. Mais, sur l'instant, il aurait probablement aimé qu'elle lui caresse la joue comme elle lui faisait autrefois.

 

— Prends cela comme un cadeau d'adieu, déclara la jeune femme avant d’apparaître subitement devant lui. On se retrouvera à votre sacrifice.

 

Et comme la première fois, il n'avait non pas résisté quand elle le poussa en arrière avec ses deux mains. Il observait encore les yeux de sa mère quand il sombra encore une fois dans le néant.

Au même moment, son corps traversa la vitre déjà bien instable. Cependant, sa chute avait été brève et sans douleur comme si son ange gardien s'en était bien assuré avant.

Dans un sommeil imposé, il ne put malheureusement pas entendre le râle de son sauveur quand une autre voix l'interpella. Ni le sifflement qui suivit très rapidement.

 

— C'est bien Quill va être content de cette trouvaille. Qui aurait cru qu'un autre terrien viendrait s'échouer sur Xandar ?

* * *

 

 

— Plus que quelques mètres, lui indiqua T'Challa en resserrant son emprise sur son poignet.

 

Steve aurait probablement bronché s'il n'avait pas eu ce masque métallique qui lui couvrait la majorité du bas de son visage. Il ne méritait pas toute cette attention que ses coéquipiers lui portaient. Il n'avait pas réussi.

 

— On est arrivé.

 

Ses mots prononcés, le Captain se laissa tomber, les genoux au sol, sans aucun remords pour son corps meurtri.

À son réveil, il avait aperçu une Wanda dans un état semi-léthargique fixant quelque chose qu'elle seule arrivait à voir, des multiples plaies profondes sur les corps des autres femmes, ainsi que le regard absents de la majorité du leur groupe.

Puis, il avait remarqué l'absence de Stark. Et avait compris pourquoi le silence s'était fait roi autour de lui.

Le roi du Wakanda avait été celui qui lui avait annoncé la disparition de Thanos. Avant d'annoncer d'une bride celle de Stark également. À cette nouvelle, Steve n'avait pas hésité à déguerpir de son lit improvisé dans un élan impulsif alors que son corps entier était encore sous le contrôle de l'antidouleur. Peu de temps après, sous le regard inquiet de tous les autres, T'Challa lui avait enfilé le masque afin d’accélérer la guérison de sa mâchoire avant de le soulever d'un geste doux du sol glacé pour l'emmener à l'endroit même où les disparitions avaient eu lieu.

On pouvait encore apercevoir le corps de l'armure ainsi que pieds de Thanos dans la neige. Les traces étaient assez proches pour que le pire soit arrivé.

 

— En déguerpissant tout-à-l'heure, tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé finir, reprit finalement T'Challa après quelques minutes. Thanos avait le tesseract en sa possession, je l'ai vue de mes propres yeux.

 

Steve reposa immédiatement ses yeux sur le roi quand il entendit un mot qu'il n'aurait probablement plus cru entendre.

Thor avait ramené le tesseract à Asgard, des années auparavant. La chose était totalement impossible. Aucun d'entre-eux n'aurait accepté un deal avec le diable incarné. _À moins que…_ Le jeune homme tenta d'éjecter de son esprit sa propre réflexion.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'aperçut qu'à la dernière seconde de l'arrivée de Black Blot à leurs côtés. Ce dernier après une longue observation de la trace laissée par Tony, leur tendit l'objet qu'il cherchait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

Rogers s'empara de l'avant du casque de Stark, d'une main tremblante.

Il aurait dû être à sa place. Ça aurait dû être lui sous ce maudit tesseract ; il en aurait au moins fini avec cet objet de malheur une bonne fois pour toutes. Tony ne méritait pas un destin aussi funeste, mais lui, oui.

D'un geste lent et maladroit, le Captain repoussa du pouce les quelques gouttes qu'il restait sur le casque. Malgré tout, il espérait. Il espérait que Stark était quelque part et qu'il tentait le tout pour le tout pour rentrer et pour leur prouver que jamais rien n'était définitif. Que l'espoir était encore là.

Soudainement, un sentiment d'impuissance totale l'envahit, bloquant ainsi totalement sa capacité à se mouvoir qui était déjà affaibli. Dans l'obligation de ne pas quitter des yeux le casque, il s'aperçut rapidement de la main brumeuse qui empoigna l'autre côté l'objet.

Retrouvant peu à peu sa liberté, il leva les yeux pour découvrir une forme également brumeuse qui ressemblait étrangement à sa mère. Cette dernière, qui paressait être à premier rapport inoffensive, plaqua contre son front sa seconde main. L'envoyant ainsi à terre dans un bruit sourd devant ses coéquipiers estomaqués.

 


End file.
